


Soul Bond

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [79]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Past Character Death, Soulmate AU, reincarnating soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: They find each other, no matter what life they live. They will cross each others path one way or another.





	Soul Bond

Soulmates are not something everyone has, it would get awful and messy if they did. It was one of the reasons Nott, before she was Nott, thought that she didn’t have one. 

She was just a halfling, from a small nowhere village, it didn’t seem like she’d be important enough for a soulmate, to be brought back to life to meet her destined love over and over again, for eternal love. 

She’d been happy with Yeza, so didn’t try to leave the town, to cross paths with someone who could be her soulmate. It didn’t stop her from dreaming of blue, pastries, and a strange cloaked figure crossing her path. 

* * *

Jester was sure she had a soulmate, it would be the most amazing sort of soulmate, just like the one her mom had. She drew pictures of what she thought her soulmate would look like, from gnomes and halflings to a Goliath and a Minotaur like Blude. 

After awhile, the drawings changed into all being female, because it felt right, and the Traveler had said something once and he was super powerful so he must be right. 

She never left the building, not often or very far, but she tried to see if she would cross paths with her soulmate every chance she got. It never seemed to happen though, and that was okay! she’d meet her eventually!

The Traveler sometimes let her dream, of brown that shifted into green, happiness and heartbreak and feelings of fear and anguish, the taste of meat, pain. 

The sharp pain that woke her came from the link she and her soulmate shared, and she knew somehow that meant she had died, and would reincarnate soon. The Traveler, when asked, didn’t explain but mentioned it probably wasn’t a great situation for her soulmate. 

Jester had to find her, she wanted to cross paths with her, to love her and make her comfortable and make her feel better about however she had died. Let her know she still would love her no matter how many times she came back to life. 

Jester played a prank on one of her mom’s clients, and ran when she was told to, ready to find her soulmate. 

* * *

The day they both met each other, officially instead of just in vague dreams and images, Jester knew immediately. At least, as soon as the mask wasn’t on Nott’s face, anyway. 

Nott was so skittish and afraid, and didn’t recognize Jester at all, so she didn’t say anything yet. She waited until they’d become friends, and had solved some really cool things first, before she sat down one day, a donut in each hand, and wrapped her tail around Nott’s middle. 

She shared a donut with Nott, as she talked about it with her, and the look of understanding on Nott’s face was all Jester needed until Nott buried her face in her side and cried. 

She told her what had happened, her past and everything, and Jester understood and made sure she knew she would love her however she looked. She would always find her, in whatever life she had, and keep her soulmate forever. 

Soulmates aren’t something everyone has, but they do, and they’ll always find each other, and love each other every time they crossed each others paths. 

**Author's Note:**

> the one where soulmates are reincarnated and keep finding each other throughout their different lives.


End file.
